Love and Lightning
by theclimb122
Summary: Albus Potter has just arrived on the Hogwarts Express with his best friend and cousin Rose Weasley. So what happens when this shy boy meets girls and struggles through his classes? eventual RW/SM, AP/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did...I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

Summary: This is about Albus Potter and his life at Hogwarts with his best friend/cousin Rose Weasley, and their many cousins and friends. His father left legends behind, but Albus is just hoping that he can break out of his shell and survive life away from home.

There's a LOT more to it though, obviously. Read it!! And if you do, please review! :) Let me know what you'd like to see. I'm open to suggestions.

Love and Lightning

"Al!"

Albus Potter realized that he had stopped in his tracks to admire his surroundings on the Hogwarts Express. He had been glancing around in awe, not realizing that his cousin and best friend Rose, more commonly known as Rosie, had walked ahead of him, found a compartment, and then realized he wasn't next to her anymore. Now Rosie was walking towards him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she tried not to laugh at him.

"Al, come on," she said to him as she grabbed his hand. "We're supposed to be finding compartments. I got one for us already."

Albus smiled back at her. "Sorry, Rosie," he replied. "It's just...we're going to Hogwarts. We're on the Hogwarts Express."

They walked together and sat down in the compartment Rosie had saved for them. Albus was silent as the feelings of being away from home and actually going to Hogwarts hit him. Sure enough, as Rosie and Albus looked out the window, the bright red train was zooming past the bright green countrysides, out of the Muggle world and soon to be arriving in the wizarding world. Albus bit his lip as he realized that he wouldn't be seeing his mum, his dad, or his little sister, Lily, until Christmas break. His mum wouldn't be making any of his food for him or telling him how sweet he was every five minutes. His dad wouldn't be coming home from work and telling him his favorite stories about his defeat of Voldemort or how he managed to take his mum away from Dean Thomas. And he would even miss his annoying but adorable little sister Lily, who had a love for dancing and performing for anyone she would find. Usually it was Albus. One time, he remembered-

Albus's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door. He was silent, but Rosie, who had always been a bit more outgoing than him, smiled and said, "Come in!"

"Hey..um..," a boy's voice said nervously.

Looking up, Albus saw that the boy was, not unlike himself, shy-looking, but he still wore a smile on his pale face. He ran his finger through his sandy-brown hair nervously and tapped his foot. "So, uh..I was wondering...can I sit with you guys? I heard you're first years too."

Albus expected Rosie to smile and and immediately say, "Sure! Of course!" because she believed in being nice to everyone, but she didn't speak. Instead, Albus was the one who grinned at the sandy-haired boy, hopeful that he and Rosie would make a friend. "Yeah, you can sit with us. I'm Albus." Again, he expected Rosie to say something, but she still remained silent. "And this is Rose," he said for her.

"Cool," the boy replied, forgetting to say his own name and sitting down across from Albus and Rose. He looked down at his feet and began to tap them again nervously. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but then Albus, proud of himself for actually talking to someone his age besides his cousins, decided to ask the boy what his name was.

"So," he spoke up, trying to break the ice. He was suprised that Rosie still had said nothing. "Uh..what's your name?"

"Tate," the sandy-haired boy replied. "Tate Finnegan. What did you say your last name was?" He slouched down a bit in his seat, appearing to be much more comfortable and confident than before.

"I didn't," Albus smiled. "It's Potter." He pointed at Rosie and added, "She's a Weasley." 'Why wouldn't Rosie talk?' he wondered. Oh well. He didn't want to say anything and be mean.

Tate nodded. "Wow," he said. Albus tried not to be rude and roll his eyes, but he found it confusing when people seemed excited or surprised when he told people his last name. Tate continued. "My dad tells me he knew your mum and dad at school. And yours too," he motioned towards Rosie. "So what house do you want to be in?" he asked her.

"Uh, me?" Rosie stammered. "Um...Gryffindor."

"Me too," Tate said, not picking up on Rosie's sudden personality change. "I hope we're all in Gryffindor. At least not Slytherin, I heard that Sc-"

"Oh, Albus here? He'll be in Slytherin for sure," interrupted a voice from their compartment door. Albus's older brother, James, was standing in the doorway, winking at him. Albus hadn't even noticed the door open.

"James.." he began, trying not to show that his face was flushed and he was trying not to tear up. His brother was always cracking jokes at him, but he didn't want him to ruin his first real attempted friendship at Hogwarts. And even though father had told him that the Sorting Hat took their own choices into account, but he still couldn't help but to listen to his brother and worry that the hat might choose him to be in Slytherin. His father had also told him that Severus, the man his middle name came after, was a Slytherin, but Albus didn't want to be separated from his family either.

"Relax, little bro, I might only hurt you a little bit if you're in Slytherin." James patted Albus's head and laughed. "But surprisingly, making witty remarks at you is not what I'm here for right now. I've been saint-like, actually. I found Roxy and Lucy. They've been looking for you guys." He moved out of the doorway so that two girls could pass him.

An average-looking, brown-haired girl sat down next to Albus and Rosie. She had freckles on her face. She did not look like a Weasley, but she was. Like Rosie, she was Albus's cousin, but wasn't as close since he didn't see her as often. Uncle Percy did not come to all of the family events at the Burrow, which made Grandmum cry every time he didn't show up. At the next one he would apologize and blame it on Minister Shacklebolt working him overtime.

"Hey, Lucy." Albus reached out to hug her, but Lucy, being somewhat awkward like her father, Percy, didn't notice and merely smiled at him.

"Hey Al," she replied. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good." He looked at the other girl who had come into the compartment. "Hey Roxy," he greeted her sweetly.

Roxy, short for Roxanne, was also a Weasley, but unlike Lucy, she carried the trademark flame-red hair and was far beyond average looking-she was gorgeous. Albus knew her a little better than Lucy because Uncle George came to all the family parties at the Burrow. Roxy was a little eccentric and boy crazy, though, and preferred playing with the older boys in hopes that she could meet their friends. In particular, she had always been close to Albus's brother James.

"Hey, Albie," Roxy replied, giving him a hug. Albus always hated it when she called him Albie, but he let her. He didn't want to say anything.

Roxy greeted Rosie not unlike she had just greeted Albus, and sat down next to Tate.

James cleared his throat from the doorway. "Well..I'd better get going," he said. "You might not think so but I have more interesting things to do than to watch awkward first years. Freddy says Uncle George gave him a good supply from the shop to use on Filch. We gotta own him if we're gonna pull anything like a Weasley. See ya." A "Weasley" was referring to Albus's Uncle George's and his deceased twin, Fred's escape from the Umbridge tyranny at Hogwarts during his dad's fifth year. Albus had heard the story many times and was fascinated by it. But he was not nearly as fascinated as James, who always wanted to know every single detail so that he could get more ideas for his schemes. Roxy, Rosie, Lucy, Tate, and Albus all said, "Bye" in unison to James and he walked away.

Roxy turned to Tate and eyed him up and down. "Well hello there," she said to him, batting her eyelashes and twirling her fingers through her hair. "I'm Roxy Weasley."

Tate looked astonished, as if he had never seen a girl before. "I, uh, um, hi. I'm Tate Finnegan."

Rosie kicked Albus and he instinctively squealed, "ow!"

"Why..why did you do that?" Albus asked.

Rosie then proceeded to pinch him. This time Albus said nothing, in fear of being bitten or elbowed in the stomach. He decided that maybe if she wanted to talk about it, she'd bring it up later.

Lucy, Rosie, and Albus all sat silently in the train compartment and listened to Roxy flirting with Tate and Tate attempting to flirt back. She would toss her hair playfully and he'd stare up at her as if he'd seen a veela. Albus noticed that Rosie stared at her hands, seeming uncharacteristically irritable.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the train arrived at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years over here!" a gruff voice sounded.

Albus smiled. "Hagrid!" he greeted the half-giant as he, Rosie, Roxy and Lucy walked up to him excitedly. Albus was much shorter than he was and found he had to crane his neck to look up at him.

"Albert!" Hagrid grinned down at him. He had never called Albus by his name, just Albert or Al. Albus's dad explained to him that the death of Dumbledore made it too hard for Hagrid to say his name, so Albert was a sufficient substitution.

At that moment, the rest of the first years joined up with them, so they all filed into the boats and sailed across the lake. They reached the entrance of Hogwarts, and Rosie squeezed Albus's hand.

"This is it," she said. "Hogwarts."

Albus and Rosie walked into the castle, hand in hand, cousin and cousin, best friend and best friend, with Lucy, Roxy, and Tate closely behind them. As they entered, Headmistress McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Welcome, first years. My name is Headmistress McGonagall. I trust that you've all had a safe journey here. Now, you are all going to enter the Great Hall and be sorted. When I call your name, you will come up, sit in the chair, and join your house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I wish you all luck in your years at Hogwarts."

The first years walked silently and nervously into the Great Hall. Stars gleamed above them, shining brilliantly in contrast to the blackness of the night sky. Albus did not remember seeing stars before. "How are there stars?" Albus wondered aloud.

"It's an enchantment," Rosie replied, back to her old bookish, outgoing self. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." It took a couple of minutes for Headmistress McGonagall to settle down the older students, but soon they were quiet and the ceremony was ready to begin. To commence the Sorting, the Sorting Hat sang its famous song, the same one that Albus's dad, Harry, had heard upon being sorted. By this time, Albus was shaking. He was desperate not only to become a Gryffindor, but was also hoping that James wouldn't humiliate him...James warned him that the ground could be a little wet...if he slipped and fell in front of everybody..

"When I call your name, you will come up and be Sorted," Headmistress McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall. "Avery, Ryan!"

Albus saw a pale, black-haired boy with dark brown eyes and an arrogant, snickering face approach the chair. The Hat only took about ten seconds to sort Ryan Avery-"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table applauded wildly as he walked in a sort-of-strut to sit with them.

"Boot, Madison!"

This time, a blonde girl walked over to the chair. She appeared less arrogant than Ryan Avery, but was still confident as she made her way through the crowd. When the Hat was placed on her head, it decided on "RAVENCLAW!" "Burrow, Alexis!", another confident girl but this time a brunette, was also placed in Ravenclaw.

The first "HUFFLEPUFF!" was the next girl, "Cauldwell, Emily!" Albus began to wonder when people would start being sorted into Gryffindor. Then he noticed "Creevey, Colin!", a small boy with a magical camera in his hands, walk up to the chair to be sorted. Albus wondered what he was doing with a magical camera while he was being sorted...but his thoughts about the camera were interrupted by a loud yell of "GRYFFINDOR!"

So Colin Creevey was the first Gryffindor. Albus grew more and more nervous as more and more people were sorted-"Corner, Jonathan!"and "Goldstein, Isabella!" were Ravenclaws, "Fleet, Matthew!", "Fletchley, Claire!", and "Hopkins, Lucas!" were Hufflepuffs. Then the Sorting Hat called a familiar name: "Finnegan, Tate!"

"Good luck, Tatey!" Roxy called out flirtatiously. Rosie's scowl returned as Tate staggered up to the Sorting Hat chair nervously. He put the hat on and Albus could feel tension rising as seconds passed. Finally, it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus was relieved.

"Goyle, Gabriel!" A piggish-looking boy approached the chair, and immediately after the hat was placed on his head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" When this name was called, the Great Hall was filled with whispers. Albus's mum and dad had told him stories of how his father had been not-so-nice to them, but in the end, they ended up saving him. As Scorpius made his way through the crowd, he bumped shoulders with Albus. "Potter," he said smugly, noticing Albus's shocking identicalness to his father, Harry, especially the jet black hair and brilliantly emerald green eyes. He walked up to the Sorting Hat and received the expected "SLYTHERIN!" and applause from his table.

The Sorting was getting long and exhausting, Albus thought. But he remembered that he still had to be sorted..oh, please Gryffindor...

"Potter, Albus!"

The Great Hall erupted into whispers much louder than those from Scorpious Malfoy. Albus did not focus on these whispers and instead had a pep talk in his head. 'It's ok, Al..you can do this...James is not going to make the Sorting Hat eat you..'

He sat down in the chair nervously. Beads of sweat had begun to wet the black hair on his forehead. Slowly, Headmistress McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head-

"Hello!" the Sorting Hat yelled in his ear. Albus jumped, startled. "Ahhhh, the second son of Harry Potter, I see! But much different than the first, I must say. You've got a brilliant mind, a kind heart, ambition, and bravery...so where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin," Albus whispered.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Just like your father. You seem to be like him in so many ways...I know...how about...GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus beamed as a roaring applause sounding and he rushed over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Colin and Tate. James, Freddy, and his other cousins Molly and Dominique congratulated him and patted him on the back (but James punched more than patted.) The Sorting dragged on, but finally it was over and there were many new Gryffindors as well: Rosie, Lucy, Roxy, and a girl Albus had not previously noticed, Lorelei Thomas. More people were placed into different houses, but Albus was too tired to remember them all. The first-year Gryffindors ate their feast and talked among themselves happily until a clink of a glass was heard from the Headmistress's table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I have begun every year since I became Headmistress, I will start with the words of a very wise man: nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak." Laughter sounded from the audience and Albus smiled. He knew those words had come from the speech of Albus I-Albus Dumbledore-on Harry Potter's first night of Hogwarts. "This is our nineteenth year of a great peace since the fall of Voldemort. Hogwarts has surely grown since then, with many new staff members appointed, new students growing up and passing by, and the world of magic evolving before our eyes. We have achieved an incredible sense of security by our recent founding of unity. It is your duty to ensure that we keep this duty, no matter what House you are in. Friends can be found in any House, older or younger..we must always stick together. Sticking together is how we achieved this peace, and it is how we will maintain it. I wish you all luck this year with the hopes that you will keep the theme of unity in mind as you begin your new classes and adventures."

The students applauded for McGonagall, and the first-years were brought up to bed before everyone else. "First-year Gryffindors, follow me!" Molly Weasley called. She was a fifth-year prefect, and Lucy's older sister.

Albus followed Molly and stuck close to Rosie. As Molly led the way to their dormitories, he poked her. "Hey," he said. "Rosie? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Al. What is it?"

"I was just wondering what happened on the train today. I think I missed something. You didn't seem very happy. You've never kicked me before."

Rosie frowned. "It's nothing, Al. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Albus didn't want to press further and annoy her, but he really did want to know what was up.

Sighing, Rosie shook her head. "I promise I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I swear to become a Hippogriff if I do not tell you tomorrow."

"Okay." Albus was satisfied.

The Gryffindors had reached the portrait hole where the Fat Lady resided. "Password?" she asked lazily.

"Diadem," Molly recited. The portrait swung open and all the Gryffindors climbed through the hole. "Girls dormitories to the left, boys to the right. Your class schedule will be on your beds. Please wake up accordingly. Good night, and good luck tomorrow!" She turned to Lucy and hugged her. "Write to Daddy tomorrow, ok? Good night!"

Lucy groaned. "Yeah, yeah," she said once Molly had left. She patted Albus on the back. "Night, Al."

Albus bade goodnight to Rosie, Roxy, and Lorelei and went upstairs to the boy's dorm with Colin and Tate. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he thought. New people, classes...oh, and finding out what was making Rosie upset.

***

That's it! If you like it please review! Reviews=motivation=more updates! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. But Harry Potter isn't one of them. :(

Here's chapter 2! I only posted the first chapter before so I understand a lack of reviews...but if you read this, please do review. It helps to speed up the process. Thanks all and much love!

-theclimb122

Love and Lightning: Chapter 2

"Mum, I tried but I couldn't tackle the hippogriff...it was just too big...purple pygmy puff.." It was nearing seven in the morning, the official wake-up time for the first day of classes, but Albus was still muttering in his sleep. Albus had never liked mornings, in fact, his mum had always called waking up his "darkest hour". He was usually a shy, reserved boy, but if he was interrupted in the morning, all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, Albus woke with a start to a bouncing sensation on his bed, but he still didn't open his eyes. He realized that somebody was jumping on his bed. "WAKE UP ALBUS!" a voice was shouting, then making some sort of clicking noise. "WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST 7!" Albus forced himself to open his eyes and found Colin Creevey standing over him, taking pictures with his magical camera. He was already dressed in his school robes.

"What..what are you doing?" Albus asked, trying not to sound rude although he was slightly annoyed and creeped out.

"Waking you up!" Colin replied, laughing. "I want to capture all of our first moments here! You'll thank me one day when you look back at the picture of you waking up on your first day of classes."

"Um...yeah..." Albus said reluctantly. He glanced across the room and saw that Tate was sitting up in his bed and looking in a mirror while evidently trying to fluff up his hair. 'Good,' Albus thought to himself. 'At least I'm not the only weird one here.'

The three boys dressed and gathered up their schoolbooks, quills, and wands. "Dude, how heavy is this book?" Tate wondered aloud, holding up his copy of A History of Magic. Albus sympathetically said, "I know, it's really heavy! We can manage though!", and Colin took a picture of the textbook. Tate laughed and ran over to Colin, trying to wrestle the camera out of his hands.

"NO! It's mine!!" Colin whined. "My dad always took pictures of Harry Potter when he wasn't looking and he said-" He paused, remembering that Harry Potter was Albus's dad.

"Awkward..." Tate tried to break the ice, which led to another awkward silence.

"Um..maybe we should go to the Great Hall for breakfast," Albus suggested.

"Yeah," Tate agreed. "I hope they have muffins. I like muffins."

"I like muffins too," Colin replied.

"If you take a picture of the muffin, I might have to kill you," Tate warned. He turned to Albus. "Do you like muffins?"

Albus shrugged. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "Let's go, before they're all gone."

"I hope Roxy is there," Tate said randomly while the boys walked down from the dormitories to the Great Hall.

"Why?" Albus asked curiously.

Tate laughed. "Do I really have to answer that?"

Albus ignored him and walked into the Great Hall, where the girls were already eating. Lucy and Roxy were sitting next to each other, and across from them sat Rose and Lorelei. Albus sat down next to Lorelei. "Hi," he said shyly to the girls.

"Hi Albus," Lorelei replied sweetly. He hadn't noticed her at the Sorting because he was so nervous, but he regretted it. Now that he had gotten a good look at her, he realized she was beautiful. She wasn't model-gorgeous with a great body like the girls on the posters that James had hung around his room-at least not that he could see in her school robes. She had long, shiny dark-brown hair and was somewhat pale. But what he had immediately noticed were her piercing blue eyes. He had never seen anything like them before-they were like two sapphires sparkling and smiling at him. Albus could feel his stomach flop as he looked at her.

"Muffin?" Rosie offered. "There's chocolate chip and banana nut. Which one do you want?"

Albus shook his head and wiped his eyes, breaking away from the trance he had from thinking about Lorelei. "Um..chocolate chip please." As Rosie passed it to him, he smiled and thanked her.

"So Al, I still gotta talk to you," Rosie reminded Albus.

"About what?" Roxy piped up curiously. She had been talking with Tate, but once she heard something that resembled gossip or a secret, her attention moved rapidly.

"Nothing," Rosie dismissed her. The other Gryffindor first-years eyed Albus and Rosie curiously. After they finished their breakfast, they began to walk to their first class, which was Potions with the Slytherins.

"So what's up?" Albus whispered in Rosie's ear as they walked side-by-side. He made sure nobody could hear them.

Rosie sighed. "Okay, this is really weird. You're going to laugh at me."

Albus shook his head. "When have I ever laughed at you?"

"I don't know. It's just...I don't know. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Albus thought this was an interesting question for her to ask and paused. He thought of Lorelei and said, "I think so."

"So when Tate came into our compartment on the train, I thought he was really cute and I was so excited to get to know him during the year and getting the courage to talk to him and such. And then our cousin comes in, who is 10 times prettier than me and gets ALL of the guys..." she breathed out deeply. "Why does Roxy always get the guys and not me?"

Albus wondered why this would bother her so deeply, but he chose to sympathize with her. He put his arm around his cousin and said, "Rose, you are beautiful and you have an amazing personality, everything that a guy would want. Roxy just puts herself out there, I guess. She just doesn't seem to get nervous."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "That's for sure. It's just, it's always gonna happen. First Brayden and now this."

Albus had forgotten-his older brother James was quill-pals with a wizard from America named Brayden. A year ago, Brayden had come to visit and stayed at the Potter's house. Rosie was instantly smitten with him, but then Uncle George, Freddy and Roxy came over to meet him, and her hopes were crushed. When he left, Brayden simply said "bye" to Rosie, but then gave Roxy a huge hug and told her he'd "send her owls". Rosie never forgot it.

They reached the dungeons and realized they were the last ones there. Whoops. Albus's stomach churned. This wasn't how he wanted to start his first class...

"Ah, the first late first-years of the day!" the teacher greeted them cheerfully. Albus could hear Scorpius Malfoy and Ryan Avery snickering in the front row. He was a very old man, with a noticeably chubby belly and a grandfather-like smile. Albus's father told him that he had been taught by him in his sixth year, and even then he was somewhat old. Motioning towards Albus, he said, "What is your name, m'boy?" As he looked closer, he said, "Wait..you must be Harry Potter's second son. Albus, is it?"

"Yes, sir," Albus replied politely. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, son! You have your grandmother's green eyes. And your father..your father was simply a Potions genius!" He chuckled for a moment, then pointed at Rosie. "And you, young lady, what is your name?"

"Rose Weasley, sir."

"Pleasure! I knew your mum quite well, she was a great student of mine. And your father, well, he was in my class too." He smiled and walked to the front of the classroom. "Let's get started, shall we? My name is Professor Slughorn. And every year, I give the same introduction. It's something about bewitching the mind, ensnaring senses, bottling fame and brewing glory. That's potions. Anyway. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Rose's hand shot up in the air. "It's a bezoar," she answered confidently.

"That is correct, Miss Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, that is a bezoar. It is a rare stone from the stomach of a goat. It can reverse most poisons, which makes it very valuable. I find it very helpful to introduce bezoars on the first lesson because of these useful properties-never know when you'll find it helpful!"

The rest of the day went on with the various professors asking questions and Rosie answering them. Albus sank lower and lower in his seat as he realized that he inherited his father's genes of minimal class participation. He hoped that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be an exception. Today, he had gone to Potions, Charms, and Herbology, and tomorrow he had Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying. Albus was nervous for his first flying lesson...he knew his parents were both great Seekers and hoped it was in his blood. James was Seeker for Gryffindor already and would tease him for the rest of his life if he had no Quidditch talent...

"Hey Albus!"

Albus was trying to complete Professor Slughorn's homework when he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw that it was Tate.

"Hi, Tate," said Albus. "What's up?"

"Not much. So listen..I wanted to talk to you." Tate's voice was nervous-sounding, and Albus didn't like the sound of it.

"Sure, what about?" Albus asked.

"Listen...you know Roxy, right?"

"My cousin?" Albus smiled.

"Yeah. So, um. I was wondering. You know her kind of well. I really want to ask her out. How should I do it? I really really like her."

Albus frowned. "Are you sure you should be asking her out this soon? You've only known her two days." He didn't really care about that, but Rosie's words stung in his head: "Why does Roxy get all the guys and not me?...First Brayden and now this."

"Yeah, but what's the harm?" Tate shrugged. "If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Please? I could really use your advice."

Albus sighed, not knowing what to do. He couldn't let Tate ask Roxy out. Rosie would be crushed, and that was always a horrible sight to see-understatement of the century. But then again, he was desperate to make friends with Tate. Albus knew that Tate wouldn't trust him again if he didn't help him. He sighed again, not sure of what he was going to do.

----

*That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. Stick with me for the intro chapters-once I get into full swing it'll be much better!  
****REVIEW if you read it! Please and thank you! :)


End file.
